Knotted
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: (*Crossover with Tangled!*) Toph is the true princess of Ba Sing Se stolen away as a baby by a greedy waterbender named Hama for her magical powers. On Toph's eighteenth birthday her only wish is to leave her tower and finally feel the earth below her feet. With the aide of a thief named Sokka, Toph's wild adventure to break the rules goes underway! But what will Hama do?
1. Prologue

**(*Hey guys! Its been a while since i've written/updated any of my stories and I had this idea for this story after I saw some fanart of Tangled mixed with ATLA ^^ I know I didn't say crossover because I didn't think any would check it out... sue me... -_- Just FYI there's going to be Tokka (HECK YEAH!) and if ya don't like it, don't read it. And if you do just no trash talk kay? Anyways enjoy the prologue!*) **

**Knotted: Prologue **

**(*Sokka's POV*)**

This is the story of how I died...

Needless to say its a very funny story, I mean i'm in it, not to brag, but its not really _my _story. This is the story about a girl, named Toph.

And it all started with the moon.

Now once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell from the moon spirit Yue. And from this drop of moonlight grew a magic, silver flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and the injured. Oh, you see that creepy old woman, you might want to remember her. She's rather important.

Well, centuries past and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away grew a kingdom called Ba Sing Se. The kingdom was ruled by a well know family called the Beifongs. But the Queen, Poppy Beifong well she was about to have a baby. But she got sick. Really, _really _sick. Lao Beifong called all the greatest waterbender healers in the land, even Avatar Roku was unable to aide to sick soon-to-be mother.

She was running out of time, and that's usually when people start looking for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic silver flower.

Ah, see I told you that old fart would be important. You see instead of sharing Yue's gift, the old woman, a waterbender named Hama hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. All she had to do was sing a little song for it.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.._."

Alright you get the gist, she sings to it, she gets young again. Creepy, right?

But in a rush, she forgot to hide it well enough, and the kings guards found it. But Hama wouldn't let her flower go away so easily.

The magic of the silver flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born. With beautiful ebony hair. I'll give you a hint, that's Toph.

In celebration of her birth her parents sent a floating lantern into the sky letting it shine in the late hours of the night. At that moment everyone was happy.

But then that moment ended.

Hama broke into the castle, stole the baby, and suddenly vanished.

The Dao Li searched far and wide but could not find the child or her captor. For deep in the forest, hidden away in a tower Hama raised the child as her own. Only then did Hama realize that Yue's gift of healing came with a price for the little flower. Toph was blind, unable to see where she was or more importantly _who _she was with. Hama took this as a lucky break for her, Toph wouldn't be able to one day question their differences.

"..._Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..." _

Hama had found her new magic flower, and this time she was determined to keep it a secret.

"Why can't I go outside?"

"The outside world is a dangerous place, full of dangerous and cruel people. You must stay here where you're safe. You understand, my flower?"

"Yes mommy."

But the walls of the tower could not hide everything.

Even though Toph was blind, she could feel vibrations and hear sounds much more attuned than anyone else. She was an earthbender, walls could not stop the earth. Toph would sit by her window bringing rocks up through bending and hone her skills. Though she was blind the earth would never leave her.

And every year, on Toph's birthday, the king and queen would release thousands of lanterns into the sky hoping that one day their lost princess would find her way home.

**(*Ok, I know that was really close to the movie and i don't know how she'd see the lanterns... but whatever! Its called fanfiction for a reason ^^ I hope to write more soon, but if you'd be so kind as to leave a review and follow! I promise it'll get better :3 **

**Thanks so much! **

**And as always... **

**Da Queen is OUT! XD *) **


	2. Chapter 1

**(*Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I would have hoped, things have been CRAZY here! Thanks for all the reviews! It made me so freakin happy! ^^ I'll answer some of the questions asked right now: **

**Guest: Are ****_El Viento _****and ****_Waterflower _****on hiatus?:** **Well I've been meaning to update but i've had so much going on and other writing projects (I've got my novel and i've got a piece for a competition)to worry about that I haven't had much time... I plan on continuing them soon, but it might not be until after christmas. :/ **

**Guest: Can you post a link to your art?: Yes, I just got a Deviantart :3 **

**Lol I think that's all the questions... Anyways! Here's chapter one! (BTW you know how Flynn's real name is Eugene I decided to call him Nuktuk (like the new episode, WHICH BY THE WAY TOOK MY HEART AND SHOVED IT DOWN MY EPSOPHOGAS!) because Eugene calls himself Flynn X3 Lol just to clear things up.) Enjoy! **

* * *

The three theives quickly and quietly snuck around the palace of Ba Sing Se, careful not to alert any of the guards carefully watching. The thief with blue eyes took a look off the spire, he smiled, "Wow, I could get used to a view like this."

The one with a piece of grain in his mouth rolled his eyes, "Nuktuk, come on. We don't have all day. Those Dai Li are going to figure out we're here sooner or later."

Nuktuk groaned, "Can't you imagine me in a castle of my own, Jet? Pipsqueak? I sure can! Guys, I want a castle!"

The burly one rubbed his temples, "If we do this job, you can buy one hundred castles. Now get down there." The two guys wrapped a rope around him and opened the skylight, lowering him gently down.

In the big ball room there was a pedestal, a sparkling crown sitting there, surrounded with guards. Nuktuk tried being as quiet as he could snatching the crown and placing it in his satchel. A guard sneezed loudly echoing through the room. "Oh, cold season?" Nuktuk asked.

The guard turned sniffling, "Yeah." he said turning back. After a second he realized the mistake he made and whirled around only to find the man and the crown gone. "Hey wait!"

"Go get to the royal guard!" one guard shouted. Another quickly ran down the hall and rang an alarm. Within seconds the guards were riding their badger moles in pursuit of the thieves. The royal guard, the Airbending Avatar Aang followed behind on his flying bison. "We've go them now Appa!" he told his bison as they raced after them.

Nuktuk gave a carefree smile, "Can't you imagine me in a palace of my own? I sure can! Oh the things we've seen and its only eight in the morning!" he jeered happily.

Jet rolled his eyes, "Shut up and run!"

* * *

Toph sat at her window, awaiting to hear her mother's footsteps from the bottom of the tower. Her "seeing-eye" lemur Momo flew over and perched himself on her shoulders. "I wonder what's taking her so long." Toph mumbled irritably. Momo gave a sad purr and nuzzled close to her face. "Do you really think I should ask her? I mean tomorrow is my birthday maybe she'll let me go." Momo gave an agreeing squeak.

This was the daily routine, wait around for something to do. She'd already done the only thing she really could do, comb out her feet and feet of black hair. Needless to say it was a drag. Literally, she'd tried many time to put her hair up in different styles but it'd always end up falling back to the ground making her drag it around.

She heard rustling in the distance and quickly jumped up, "Mom!"

"Toph!" Hama called up from the ground. "Let down your hair!" Toph hoisted her hair on the pulley and felt her mother hold onto it before she pulled her up. Hama sighed, "Oh, Toph. Its so good to be back home."

"Did you bring home those rocks I asked for?" Toph asked excitedly.

Hama rolled her eyes but held up a basket full of rock. "As promised." Toph felt the rocks and levititated them up in the air, it had been so long since she had actually bent real rocks. "Why do you always want to play around with those stupid rocks? You could very well hurt yourself."

"I'm fine, mom." Toph said whirling the rock around. "I've got it completley under control. Now, mom..." Toph started putting the rock down on the table. "There's something i've been meaning to ask you..."

"You know Toph, mother's feeling a little run down." Hama said looking at her brown hair strands now fading white. "Would you sing to me? Then we'll talk."

Toph smiled, "Oh, of course mom." she said running quickly to the other side of the room grabbing a chair and shoving her mother into it, handing her a comb, and her hair. "_Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershinemaketheclockrev ersebringbackwhatoncewasmine_" Toph sang rapidly her hair quickly glowing silver at her notes.

"Wait!" Hama cried trying to brush as much as she could before the glow went away.

"_Healwhathasbeenhurtchangethefatesdesignsavewhathas beenlostbringbackwhatoncewasmine!_" she finished.

Hama frowned, "Toph!"

Toph quickly jumped up, "So mom, you weren't really clear on answering my question earlier so I thought I should tell you its my birthday! Ta-da!"

"No, no, no. It can't be." Hama said. "You're birthday was last year Toph."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays they're kind of an annual thing." Toph explained. "Mom, i'm turning eighteen, and... what I really want... you know..."

"Toph, how many times have I told you its not lady-like to mumble. Speak clearly." Hama snapped.

"I want to see the falling fire!" Toph blurted a little bit happy that she had finally spoke it.

Hama raised an eyebrow, "What? Oh you mean the stars."

"Mom, how many times have I told you they're not stars! I can feel the heat from the fire and it just floats away into the sky every year. The stars are too far off for me to feel anything." Toph explained. "And! They only come around on my birthday, _only _on my birthday. And I guess I just feel like... they're meant for me. I have to get closer to them mom, I can't from my window! I need to go in person."

Hama pursed her lips, _There's no way i'll let her out. Absolutely not. _She thought trying to think of a comeback. "You want to go outside? Haven't I told you how horrid it is out there? The whole place run by two horrible rulers who killed their child." she said letting the lies just run from her mouth. "The city is dark, people able to bend the elements," _Like me. _Toph thought. _Is that bad? _"at their own will just to fight each other! The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. Like i've said, you _must _stay here, where you're safe. People will cut that hair, you won't be able to see where you're going, you're much to fragile to go out there." She stared directly at Toph, even though Toph couldn't see her, her glare peirced through her heart. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Toph remained silent, "Yes mother..." _I guess that's a no. _

Hama sighed wrapping Toph in a hug, "I love you very much dear."

Toph could help but smile, "I love you too."

"I love you most." Hama said kissing her on the head. "Oh shoot, I need to run an errand but i'll be back soon, alright?" she said grabbing her water bending pouch and her cloak.

Toph lowered her down the tower and sighed, "And i'll be here." she mumbled feeling her heart ache. Momo sat on her lap and she stroked his ears, "I'll always be here, I guess."

As Toph sat there falling back into her regular routine, she frowned. _I'm going to die in this tower aren't I? Even at eighteen i've never had a real friend..._

* * *

**(*Ooooooo getting good! Please Review and favorite! Tell me how you think I did! **

**And as always, **

**Da Queen is OUT!*) **

**XD **


End file.
